Ser o Parecer
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Bella lleva dos semanas como vampira y aún le da miedo ver a Jasper cubierto de cicatrices. Pero si es así como realmente se ve él, ¿por qué Alice, en vez de temerle, no deja de mirarlo como si fuera el hombre más hermoso del mundo? JxA, ExB One shot.


**"Ahora que lo podía ver, las cicatrices de Jasper eran su característica más dominante. Era difícil alejar mi mirada de su devastado cuello y mandíbula - difícil de creer que incluso un vampiro podría haber sobrevivido después de que tantas series de dientes rasgaran su garganta.**

**Instintivamente, me tensé para defenderme. Cualquier vampiro que viera a Jasper tendría la misma reacción. Las cicatrices eran como un cartel luminoso. **_**Peligroso**_**, gritaban. ¿Cuántos vampiros habían tratado de matar a Jasper? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? El mismo número que había muerto en el intento.  
>Jasper vio y sintió mi valoración, mi prudencia, y sonrió débilmente." (Breaking Dawn ("Amanecer"), cap.20)<strong>

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ser o Parecer<strong>

En medio de la noche, Bella baja la escalera con su pequeña hija en brazos, debatiéndose entre darle el biberón de sangre que tanto desea o intentar nuevamente con la asquerosa papilla, que seguramente volverá a derramar y escupir sobre su vestidito rosado.

Caminando los últimos escalones, nota que Alice y Jasper aún no se han ido a su habitación, sino que están cómodamente recostados en el sillón, sumidos en el más profundo silencio. No ve sus caras, sólo rizos dorados junto a cabellos negros en punta, y un brazo caballeroso alrededor de los pequeños hombros femeninos, pero adivina sus sonrisas y el brillo cómplice en sus ojos. Por el ambiente cálido y amoroso que se respira, seguramente producto de Jasper y su don, no cabe otra posibilidad.

La bebé deja escapar una risita, probablemente por la alegría de la sala, y señala a sus tíos con su pequeño bracito. La pareja, que ya se sabe acompañada pero no ha atinado a salir de su burbuja hasta el momento, escucha el sonido y ríe.

—Hola Nessie, hola Bella —Alice saluda, mirando sobre el brazo de Jasper y mostrando su perfecta hilera de dientes, para luego volver a acomodarse al lado de su marido.

—¿La pequeña tiene hambre? —adivina el tejano, y ahora es él quien deja ver su rostro por un momento antes de volver a su posición inicial.

Si a Bella no se le congela la sangre por unos segundos, es porque ya no la tiene. Lleva ya dos semanas como vampira, y hay cosas a las que aún no se acostumbra. Una de ellas, quizás la que más le cuesta sobrellevar, es ver a Jasper como realmente es: un hombre cubierto de cicatrices.

—Siempre —contesta Bella, bajando la cabeza y agradeciendo en silencio que el muchacho esté demasiado ocupado con las emociones de Alice como para percatarse del fugaz temor que le acaba de producir. Por suerte Renesmee no es como ella, y no le asusta nada ver a su tío. Pero la pequeña lo ha visto así desde que nació. Bella, en cambio, se ha encontrado de un día para otro con que su cuñado no es el perfecto rubio que se pasea junto a sus bellísimos hermanos como un Adonis más, sino que su piel de mármol está cortada por tantas mordeduras que es difícil no salir corriendo al verlo.

Todos se lo habían dicho. El rasgo físico más característico en Jasper, el que primero se ve y el que más impresiona a los otros vampiros, son las marcas que lleva consigo desde la época en que entrenaba neófitos en el ejército de María. Incluso Alice se lo comentó una vez, en medio de una charla en la que salió el tema de su marido y sus cicatrices.

—_Seguramente te impresiones un poco cuando te conviertan y lo veas por primera vez. Pero no tengas miedo, es el mismo Jazz que tú conoces—_ le había asegurado con una de sus características sonrisas—. _Cuando seas vampira y ya no lo tiente tu sangre te puedo asegurar que te cuidará tanto como al resto de la familia. Su imagen tal vez te intimide un poco al principio, he notado que a muchos les pasa, pero seguro te acostumbrarás; y te aseguro que él jamás te hará ningún daño, es un hombre maravilloso._

Ahora Bella recuerda esas palabras y sabe que son verdad, pero aún no ha logrado acostumbrarse al cambio. Le avergüenza sentirse así, porque sabe que él lo percibe, y no quiere lastimarlo haciéndole sentir que su nueva hermana lo rechaza. De alguna manera, y a pesar de aquella vez en su cumpleaños en que casi la mata, Jasper la ha ayudado mucho. Se tragó su sed de sangre y la llevó a Phoenix para protegerla de James, votó a favor de convertirla en vampiro poco después de que Alice arriesgara su vida en Volterra por ayudarla, y se puso a entrenar a toda la familia y aún a los licántropos para salvarla del ejército de Victoria. Realmente se ha portado muy bien con ella como para recibir una mirada de espanto a cambio. Pero es difícil. Se ha acostumbrado más rápido a controlar la sed de sangre que a reprimir su temor por el '_nuevo'_ Jasper.

Dejándose influenciar por el buen clima de la sala y tratando de hacer a un lado estos pensamientos, la castaña se dirige a la cocina con su hija en brazos. Luego de sentarla en su sillita de comer, abre la heladera y saca un biberón de sangre. Esta noche no tiene ganas de torturar a su niñita y perder el tiempo con la bendita papilla. Mucho menos sabiendo que Edward la espera arriba, en su cama.

Tras poner la octava comida de Renesmee cerca del fuego para quitarle el frío de la heladera, le alcanza el biberón a la pequeña y la observa beber con gusto. Se parece mucho a ella, pero también se parece mucho a su esposo. Es hermosa, hermosísima, igual que su padre.

Escucha la risita de Alice en la sala y, lo más discretamente que puede, se asoma a ver que pasa. Nada, no pasa nada, salvo la misma felicidad silenciosa de sus cuñados que no paran de mimarse con las miradas, con las sonrisas.

Ahora, desde el otro extremo de la sala, ve sus rostros con claridad. El de ella, perfecto, delicado, inmaculado, como el de una muñeca de porcelana. El de él, bellísimo y sumamente atemorizante a la vez, si es eso posible. Bella los observa y se asombra, pero no por lo diferentes que son. Eso lo ha notado siempre, incluso antes de conocer las cicatrices de Jasper. Es evidente que son diferentes. No sólo diferentes, opuestos. Opuestos en apariencia física, opuestos en personalidad, opuestos en historias y en modos de encarar el día a día. Hay una sola cosa en la que son iguales: el profundo amor que se tienen el uno al otro.

Lo que a Bella le maravilla es la manera en que Alice lo mira. Llena de devoción, la diminuta mujer parece derretirse en él y devorarlo con la mirada, como si fuera lo más hermoso que han visto sus ojos. Por un lado, Bella la entiende. Es su marido y lo adora, así como ella adora a Edward. Pero por el otro lado resulta algo fascinante, y la neófita no entiende si su cuñada está tan enamorada que ya ni ve las marcas en el rostro de Jasper, o si por el contrario las ve con total claridad y, sin embargo, lejos de sentirse intimidada por ellas, le han llegado a parecer tan bellas como el hombre que las porta.

Alice alza su pálida mano y la desliza suavemente por el mentón de Jasper, contestando sin saberlo la silenciosa duda de Bella. Por supuesto que ve las cicatrices, es imposible no verlas. Las lleva grabadas en la retina desde la primera visión que tuvo de su caballero sureño, y es probablemente la única persona en el mundo que podría hacer un dibujo de Jasper y ubicar correctamente cada marca sobre su cuerpo, porque conoce cada una de memoria. Pero por alguna razón, jamás le han molestado. Tal vez es que su corazón, vivo o muerto, siempre le ha dicho que él sería su eterno compañero, y con tanto amor a cuestas le ha resultado imposible temerle, ni siquiera cuando lo tuvo en frente la primera vez. En su larga existencia, lo ha visto en sus peores días, con las cicatrices marcadas en el rostro tenso, los ojos rojos como el fuego y las manos ensangrentadas de alguna ocasional víctima humana. Y sin embargo, nunca le ha temido, porque las palabras que le dijo a Bella en aquella conversación son las mismas que le ha dicho su corazón desde el momento en que supo de él: "_Jamás te hará ningún daño, es un hombre maravilloso._"

Y viéndolo así, acurrucándola contra su pecho, acariciando su corto cabello negro, enviándole ola tras ola de amor, no hay manera de que la psíquica esté equivocada. Jasper puede resultar intimidante, pero no hay duda de que por Alice se vuelve el hombre más vulnerable y cálido del universo.

—Jazz… —le susurra a su esposo en una voz imperceptible para el oído humano, olvidando por un segundo que Bella ya es vampira y puede oírla desde la cocina—, ¿Me llevas a la habitación?

Le dedica una sonrisa juguetona, y su marido ríe de lado, asintiendo. Entonces se pone de pie y, como buen caballero, la levanta del sillón y se dispone a cargarla escaleras arriba como a una novia recién casada. Es ahí cuando se percatan de que Bella está mirándolos desde la puerta de la cocina, y sin alterarse ni sentirse avergonzados, le dedican un último saludo.

—Buenas noches —le sonríen, y desaparecen escaleras arriba.

—Buenas noches —saluda Bella, quien sí se siente avergonzada por haberlos interrumpido en un momento tan íntimo, pero trata de disimularlo para que Jasper no se dé cuenta.

Sola con Renesmee, la joven observa a su hija mientras acaba su biberón y se queda meditando lo que acaba de ver. Siempre ha oído comentarios familiares sobre cómo Jasper y Alice tienen una relación muy especial, y es ahora que lo comprende. Ama a Edward con todo su ser, y sabe que lo seguiría amando profundamente aunque se le apareciera con el rostro tan cortado como el de Jasper. Pero no puede negar que lo que primero le atrajo de él, antes de enamorarse de su persona, fue su belleza sobrenatural. Tal vez, si su primer encuentro hubiera sido como el de Alice y Jasper, las cosas habrían resultado diferentes. Si Edward se le hubiera presentado la primera vez con la cara cubierta de cicatrices, quizás se hubiera sentido tan incómoda y temerosa que hubiera salido corriendo, y hoy no estaría felizmente casada y con esa hermosa bebé sentada frente a ella. Viéndolo así, es increíblemente ridículo dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

Definitivamente el amor de Alice y Jasper es especial: se conectan como nadie, y eso es justamente porque desde el principio han estado atados el uno al otro por dentro, desde el corazón, sin prejuicio alguno por las cosas superficiales, como lo es una piel no tan lisa y perfecta como las demás. Con sus cicatrices, Jasper seguirá intimidando vampiros por toda la eternidad, y Alice lo seguirá viendo como el hombre más hermoso y maravilloso del mundo, también por toda la eternidad.

Bella sonríe para sus adentros, tomando el biberón vacío que le devuelve su hija y lavándolo con cuidado en el fregadero, para luego tomar a su pequeña en brazos y llevarla escaleras arriba. Le va a pedir a Edward que le cante una nana para que se duerma rápido, y después aprovechará al máximo el momento a solas con su marido. Jasper ya está empezando a caldear la casa con sus espontáneas olas de lujuria, y este es un clima muy propicio que Bella no piensa dejar pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios? Buenos o malos, todos son bienvenidos. Les agradezco desde ya que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer y dejar review en esta historia así como lo han hecho con todas las que he subido. Mil gracias, sus comentarios me alegran el día :)<strong>


End file.
